Too close for Comfort
by millie-mione
Summary: Petunia, as do many people after a crisis, finds that she must come full circle to face the truth. Can she cope, or will she fold under pressure? The story's characters are the property of J.K. Rowling.


The next morning, Harry descended the stairs quietly hoping to leave the house to take a walk to clear his head. It had seemed that this whole year had been a cornucopia of revelations . First, Sirius died, and then he learned that he had to face his archnemesis in a struggle that could mean life or death. The most disturbing of all revelations this year was yesterday's where he learned that hia Aunt had been a witch all along. Out of the three he didn't know which disgusted him more.  
"And just where do you think you're going, mister"? aharsh baritone voice pressed. It was Uncle Vernon.  
"Out to finish some yard work that I didn't complete, yesterday,sir" Harry lied.  
"Well, before you set out, fix me some breakfast "he said nonchalantly.He looked a tad more pale than he had usually. Plus, Harry had noted that his breathing had become more labored lately.  
"What would you like, this morning"?Harry asked not able to take his eyes off his weak looking Uncle Vernon.  
"The usual:eggs, bacon, sausage, cereal ,and toast with lots of butter" he said.  
Harry went to the refrigerator but noticed that all the eggs were gone.  
"We're out of eggs, Uncle Vernon"he saidwaiting for his uncle to send him to the store. Harry repeated himself but still got no answer. He walked over to the breakfast table and saw Vernon slumped forward , not showing any signs of breathing. Harry made a mad dash for the phone to call the paramedics.  
"Number four Privet drive, send someone quickly;he's not breathing.!!!!" Harry thundered. He paced back and forth as his mind raced.  
Petunia entered the dining room and screamed "Vernon!!!!!!!What's wrong with him?!!!What in the name of all that's holy did you do to him, you little monster?!!!1ANSWER ME RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!!!!!!!"she roared with tears in her eyes.  
"Mum, what's wrong?What's happened to dad?Why does he look like that"?Dudley asked looking paniced.  
"Dad is dead, Diddy"she said almost inaudibly.  
"You killed him, didn't you"?Dudley accused. "You took out that stick of yours and blasted him, you freak!!!!!!!"  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!"Harry shouted." He asked me to fix breakfast, so I went to the fridge for some eggs. I saw that we were out , and I came over and foun d him slumped over the table. I went to the phone and called the paramedics, and they're on their way.And don't worry, I didn't move him."  
Petunia drew a chair from the table and sank into it."This is not right. Don't let this be happening to me. Not now. Please"she uttered wailing.  
Harry went to the cupboard for a glass to give her some cold water. He handed it to her, but she waved for him to take it away. She sat there with a look of utter blankness which dissipated once the doorbell rang.  
The team of paramedics rushed in examined him, and announed that he had a very weak pulse. They partially revived him with smelling solution ,and he started mumbling incoherently.  
"I'm right here, darling .Petunia's right here" she said following him to the back of the ambulance. Harry handed her her purse and an overcoat to wrap around herself so she could accompany her husband to the hospital.  
Dudley stood in the doorway sobbing uncontrollably. Harry tried to get him to come inside and sit down , but Dudley pushed him away. Then, after about thirty seconds, Dudley picked up his mother's favorite vase and hurled it against the wall and began to start throwing other objects in a tantrum.  
Harry knew not to try and stop him;because, he remembered his episode in Professor Dumbledore's office the morning after Sirius' death at the Department of Mysteries. Harry's present state of pity for the people who had oppressed him his whole life also reminded him of Dumbledore's statement that his ability to ache emotionally was a sign of his humanity.  
Harry walked over and began to clean up after Dudley had finished his tirade. Harry had felt a pang of guilt as he started to laugh silently. All his life he had seen his gargantuan cousin as a towering juggernaut, now all Dudley was , was an insecure adolescent broken down by human fear.  
"Listen, Dud, they said that Uncle Vernon was alive. Now I'm sure that Aunt Petunia will call if there's any news. Right now , you've got to be strong for her and for your dad."  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!!!!!!!YOU'VE NEVER EVEN HAD PARENTS!!!!!!!!!"Dudley bellowed shrilly.  
"Which is why I'm telling you to pull yourself together. You dad is being helped. By the time anyone got to my parents, it was too late to help them. For once can't you appreciate something that you have. All my life I've wished that I could have half the things that you'd gotten, but I didn't. You don't think that I'd love to trade places with you now, to hear someone tell me that my father was still alive and take him to get help"? Harry asked attempting to make Dudley see reason.  
"I don't want to talk or think about it right now. Just go away and leave me alone"he whined.  
"Fine"Harry whispered.  
An hour or so went by before Aunt Petunia phoned and said that Uncle Vernon suffered a heart attack. Harry heard relief in her voice. She said that she called Aunt Mar-ge to come and house sit while she stayed the week at the hospital with UncleVernon and that she would drop by tonight to pick up a few things to wear for the week.  
Oh, no. Aunt Marge was on her way with Ripper. He suddenly wished that he had died at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. No matter, it was only for a week. Soon, everything would be back to normal.  
Vernon and Petunia returned to Number Four by cab after a week passed. He looked like he was recovering pretty well. Harry had set up a receiving cot in the living room so that the family could wait on Uncle Vernon in a timely fashion.  
During his aunt and uncle's absence, Aunt Marge's stay at the house was less eventful than usual. True she spent some of the time ordering Harry about, but to his relief, she spent most of her time away from the house treating Dudley to various things each time he whimpered or complained.  
Today was the day that she'd be going home, so as she packed, she left Dudley an envelop that contained a hundred pounds (in case he 'needed' anything while she was away). She said good bye and went her way.  
Aunt Petunia had spent the week acclimating Uncle Vernon to heart healthy food which he sometimes stuffed in his table napkin and motioned for Dudley to dispense with. His bubble burst when Aunt Petunia caught Dudley sneaking him potato chips, cola, ice cream, and cake donuts. She waited until he left for work to do a bedroom search for forbidden goodies. She had also enrolled Dudley in a six week boxing camp for boys to remove him as his fathers partner in crime.  
Harry loved the look upon Uncle Vernon's face each meal as he forced himself to eat the food that the doctor prescribed . It was also funny to watch Aunt Petunia stand over him like a vigilant drill seargent.  
"I love you, and it's for your own good Vernon," she'd always say.  
Uncle Vernon's break came when Grunnings called an out of town convention. He persuaded Aunt Petunia to stay home,promising her that he wouldn't break his diet.  
Harry spent the time studying his spells in his room. He'd catch Petunia peaking in at him from time to time. He tried to enunciate a difficult spell, and fell off his bed in surprise when he heard her correct him.  
He followed her downstairs to the kitchen and asked her" at the risk of breaking the rules, I'd like to ask you . Didn't you once feel like doing , well, you know"  
"Magic" she finished curtly.  
"Well, yes." he continues.  
"What do you think"?  
"I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia"  
"Don't be. I apologize. You're right. I often miss it. There are days that I wish that I could just take off . Don't get me wrong, I do Love Vernon and Dudley, but I feel confined and as though there's a deep longing within me that I can't express. But I know that if I follow the urge that I'll only prove your mother and other family members right if I give in."  
"Why are you worried about what they said"?  
"You don't understand what it is to have to listen to people ridicule you and berate you when your choices don't fare well."  
"Oh? I don't? Well, there's one thing that I do know. It's that even when we face ridicule, we must remain true in spirit to ourselves. My life hasn't been exactly perfect despite the fact that you and your family deem me to be a freak."  
"I'm nowhere nearly as brave as you or your mother had been."  
"You 've hidden a wonderful gift, you probably could've prevented many a tragedy. Even if you hide it from UncleVernon and Dudley the rest of your life, you can still help others who are trying to do good in the magical world. Don't tell me that you've never thought about it , else you wouldn't have helped me with my homework."  
"I 've never been and don't want to be registered as a witch.I've remained hidden from detection seeing as how my magical knowledge is wandless. It would only invite 'him' and his people to come and look for me and possibly hurt my family."  
"Fine. If you don't work with the Order, then at least tutor me. Neither Voldemort nor I can use our wands against each other."  
"I don't know; I'll need to think it over. I've got so much to lose. Anyway, you can't use magic outside school."  
"I'll just remember what to do if you show me."  
"Alright, but you must promise not to do anything that will call attention to yourself. I'll take us elsewhere, and don't worry about Vernon, he's been careful not to give me his room number as he may be sneaking sweets behind my back. Now do as I do and fold your arms."  
Harry did and they disapparated and appeared at some sort of open field which was overgrown.  
"This area used to be the Gunter family farm They were Lily's and my maternal grandparents. I spent summers here practicing spells."  
"Good. I can learn to apparate from you next year."  
"First, I'll change to more traditional garb." At that she waved her hand and in an instant stood clothed in a long black dress and on her head stood a tall pointy hat.  
"Perceptus Opticus Veritas Coverte Arcanum Protego"she called motioning like a conductor guiding a symphony.  
"What spell is that"?  
"Hiding the truth in plainsight. Now as an admonition, I'd like to tell you I am not teaching you this spell for you to abuse; I teach you this spell so that you will know how to conceal your location in a time of desperation. Unlike you mother's fidelius charm, this spell requires no secret-keeper."  
"Whoa, so you mean that no one can discover us , then."  
"No, they can't."  
Harry wished that he had learned this spell for the encounter at The Departmen of Mysteries. He had even ventured to guess that Hermione and Ron would love this spell.  
"I would like for you to repeat after me Perceptus Opticus--"  
"Perceptus Opticus."  
"Veritas Coverte"  
"Veritas Coverte--"  
"Arcanum Protego."  
"Arcanum Protego."  
"Say it three times."  
She watched as he recited it. It felt good to practice once again even if it meant schooling another.  
"Next, I'd like to teach you how to defend your mind by creating an astral mirror. 'Omnisciatum Reflecto Adversarum Deflecto'."  
Harry suddenly felt angry. He struggled with Snape and ultimately succumbed to Voldemort's tricks and the one person who could have taught him stood immediately before him. He wanted to stroll toward her and wring her neck, but it was all too late. He had forced himself to remember that she had made a sacrifice in teaching him, and no matter how furious he was, he couldn't undo the past.  
He repeated her spell. Each time he had forced himself bitterly to quell his rising fury. He tried not to think of how she denied all this help to those who could use it.  
The third and final element of lesson will be atomization.  
"What is atomization"?  
"It will fade your corporate form somewhat and allow most harm to pass straight through you."  
"Can it allow me to pass through barriers"?  
"Yes, those barriers that are not heavily charmed. However, I warn you , just as with the charm of concealment in plain sight. This spell is not for you to use in mischief, like spying on girls at school. I know that boys your age are quite mischievous. Now it's Corporatum Quasivaporatus."  
When the lesson had ended, they returned to number four. Shortly after, an owl had dropped Harry correspondence from the Weaslys. They had informed them that they were on their way to get him sothat he could spend the summer away from Privet Drive. It hurt him;because, he began to enjoy Privet Drive .  
"If you must go, then go. However, remember, not a word to anyone about my past or about our lessons. I'll prepare a few spells for you to pack and take with you."  
He nodded in agreement, and realized that he should hurry and get ready to go. The Weaslys would be here any minute.  
Mr. Weasly appeared at eight o'clock that evening.  
"Good evening, ma'am. How are you "?  
"Fine, and you"?  
"Very well. Is Harry in"?  
"Hold on a sec. Harry, your visitor is here."  
Harry rushed down stairs, exchanged a secretive glance with his Aunt Petunia, and greeted Mr. Weasly before they started off.  
"We'll see you later then, Mrs. Dursley."  
"Alright, then. Good day."she returned.  
Three hours later, Petunia returned to the farm where she tutored Harry traveled to the barn , opened its door, and walked over to where she put her boom. It had cobwebs all over it, and the charmed lock that held it was rusty. She removed it with three brief finger gesture combinations.  
"Hello, Albion. It's been forever since we've seen each other. Let's catch up with each other , shall we."  
The broom jumped about excitedly. She changed her garb as she had with Harry and mounted it. They flew off into the night . It was good to be back. 


End file.
